The Life and The Sun
by Minami4847
Summary: Jika bisa diibaratkan, bagi Seijuurou, Ryouta adalah Matahari. Dan untuk Ryouta, Seijuurou adalah hidupnya. Hanya sebuah kisah singkat, ketika Kehidupan dan Matahari memulai untuk jujur, dan saling terbuka.


The Life and The Sun

Disclaimer :

Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

The Life and The Sun © Voly Ichi Yama

Warning : Typo(s), Yaoi, BL

Pair : AkaKi

Genre : Romance

Rating : K+

.

.

 _Bagi Akashi Seijuurou, Kise Ryouta itu; Matahari._

 _Cerah._

 _Selalu ceria._

 _Dan terlalu bersinar._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Bagi Kise Ryouta, Akashi Seijuurou itu; Kehidupan._

 _Penuh makna._

 _Tempatnya bergantung._

 _Dan di situlah lingkaran hidupnya._

 _._

 _._

 _Pernah suatu ketika Matahari menghilang._

 _Lenyap._

 _Tak ada seberkas cahaya._

 _Gelap._

 _Dan Seijuurou hampir gila dibuatnya._

 _._

 _._

 _Pernah kehidupan mengkhianatinya._

 _Mengambil cambuk yang menghantam keras pada wajah._

 _Kemudian pergi tanpa kata._

 _Membuang dan meninggalkannya._

 _Ada satu bagian yang hancur saat itu._

 _Dan Ryouta, lupa bagaimana caranya bernapas._

 _._

 _._

 _Berat untuknya pergi._

 _Berat untuknya memperlihatkan sisi kejam bagai neraka._

 _Sulit rasanya ketika tangan-tanga memimilih untuk melepaskan_

 _Dan berat untuk hati meninggalkan sang Matahari._

 _._

 _._

 _Dia tidak pernah tahu arti derita._

 _Dia tidak pernah tahu arti sakit._

 _Bahkan jatuh pun tak pernah dialami._

 _Namun ketika pengkhianatan itu ambil bagian dalam Hidup._

 _Dia pun kehilangan arti._

 _Arti dari hidup._

 _Kehidupannya._

 _._

 _._

" _Sei_ cchi _ingat tidak? Waktu itu pernah meninggalkankukan?"_

'Dan itu hal terbodoh yang pernah kulakukan _'_

" _Kurasa saat itu... aku lupa siapa diriku."_

'Dan kurasa kau tidak sendiri. _'_

" _Dan aku benar-benar ingin mati."_

 _Tangan-tangan Kehidupan menggapai, menyentuh dan mengelus kedua sisi pipinya, menoreh senyum yang membuat sang Matahari melakukan hal yang sama._

" _Atas nama Bapa. Putra terkasih. Dan Bunda Ilahi. Akashi Seijuurou bersumpah di hadapanNya. Dibawah lindunganNya. Dalam kesejahteraan yang Dia curahkan. Bahkan sampai maut memisahkan, aku; Akashi Seijuurou, takkan pernah meninggalkan Mataharinya; Kise Ryouta. Meski ia harus terpanggang karenanya."_

 _Semburat kemerahan muncul._

 _Tangan-tangan Kehidupan bisa merasakan hangat, yang kemudian mendobrak masuk ke hati._

 _Matahari mengulurkan kedua tangan, melakukan hal yang sama saat menyentuh kedua pipi sang Kehidupan. Sinar cerah menuntun untuk mempertemukan kening mereka._

" _Aku, Kise Ryouta, bersumpah atas nama Bapa, Putra, dan Bunda Ilahi. Akan terus berada di sisi Kehidupan, meski maut memisahkan."_

 _Dua senyum ditarik._

" _Ryouta."_

" _Hm?_ Nani _?"_

" _Aku mencintaimu."_

 _Seijuurou merasakan hangat, pada kedua tangannya, pipinya, bahkan keningnya._

" _Kehidupanku penuh dengan hal bodoh!"_

" _Namun?"_

" _Aku terlalu mencintainya ssu!"_

 _Dan kehangatan itu semakin menjadi._

" _Bagi Ryouta, Tetsuya itu apa?"_

 _Pertanyaan tabu, bahkan yang keluar dari Kehidupan sekalipun. Dia siap, Seijuurou siap. Dan hatinya sakit saat melihat senyum yang lebih cerah mampir di wajar Mataharinya._

 _Ryoutanya tersenyum hanya dengan sebuah nama dari orang lain. Bukan hal baru, dan juga bukan hal yang menyenangkan._

" _Kuroko_ cchi _itu manis, maniiiiissss banget kayak gula!"_

 _Haruskah Kehidupan senang kala Matahari memuji orang lain, meski dialah pemicu hal itu? Kita semua tahu, Kehidupan itu bukanlah hal yang stabil, bukan hal yang tak pernah goyah serta selalu kukuh. Ada kalanya Kehidupan berbalik hanya dalam sepersekian detik._

 _Dan hal itu pun berlaku untuk Akashi Seijuurou._

" _Kalau dalam tata surya, Kuroko_ cchi _itu seperti Bulan!"_

" _Bulan?"_

 _Kehidupan memang bukanlah hal yang stabil, namun semua orang tahu seorang Akashi Seijuurou adalah orang yang kuat. Haram baginya menunjukkan emosi negatif ketika dekat bersama sang Matahari. Bahkan meski perih mulai menusuk ulu hati._

" _Itu karena Kuroko_ cchi _selalu tenang, dia seperti Bulan yang ada di langit malam. Begitu kelam, begitu hitam, tapi juga begitu cantik. Berbeda sekali denganku."_

'Namun perbedaan itulah yang membuatku jatuh. _'_

" _Dan kadang, Kuroko_ cchi _penuh dengan Kehidupan."_

 _Seijuurou mengangkat alis, dia memisahkan jarak di antara mereka, dan menemukan redup pada wajah Mataharinya._

 _Mungkinkah? Hanya mungkinkah...?_

" _Dia bisa dapat perhatian dari Kehidupan dengan mudah, bahkan dengan keberadaannya yang tak sebesar dan seterang Matahari. Bukankah Bulan tidak memiliki cahaya sama sekali? Bulan mendapat cahaya dari Mataharikan?"_

 _Kehidupan itu diam, dia terus memperhatikan Matahari yang sedikit demi sedikit meredup. Semakin redup._

" _Dan seseorang begitu memperhatikannya sampai menanyakan hal ini padaku..."_

 _Tidak tahan untuk terus meredup, Ryouta memalingkan wajah, dia merasa matanya panas, menyenangkan memang ketika membicarakan sahabat terbaiknya, dan bagian yang pernah hancur kembali merasakan sakit._

 _Apakah Kehidupan sekali lagi akan pergi darinya._

 _Jika itu terjadi, jika itu yang akan terjadi..._

" _Ryouta tahu Matahari itu adalah Bintang besar?"_

 _Perlahan kedua iris beralih, melirik sang Kehidupan dari ujung matanya._

" _Bintang besar yang memberi cahaya pada banyak benda-benda langit yang lain?"_

 _Kini wajahnya kembali menatap sang Kehidupan, meski raut merajuk masih kental di sana._

 _Mungkin matahari sedang panas._

" _Pada Bulan, pada Bumi, bahkan pada Planet terjauh sekalipun. Dia begitu dekat, begitu bersinar, dan semua bisa menikmatinya."_

 _Ryouta ingin protes, mengatakan jika semua itu salah, karena Kehidupan jauh lebih dekat dengan yang lainnya._

" _Semua bisa menikmatinya. Bahkan hal yang tidak memiliki Kehidupan."_

" _..."_

" _Ryouta, ingin ingin tahu kenapa aku meninggalkannya waktu itu?"_

" _..."_

" _Kehidupan itu tidak selamanya selalu kukuh. Ada kalanya, hal kecil membuatnya berbalik, goyah bahkan labil."_

 _Ada rasa bersalah tertangkap oleh kedua iris Matahari, dan entah bagaimana hal itu justru membuatnya merasa hangat._

 _Senang._

" _Aku cemburu."_

 _Dan sakit._

" _Sei_ cchi _meninggalkanku setahun penuh."_

 _Air matanya turun, entah sebagai substitusi_ _ **rasa**_ _yang mana._

" _Itu penyesalan terbesarku."_

" _Apa Sei_ cchi _tahu bagaimana aku menjalani hidup, ketika dia membuangku? Ketika dia melepaskanku?"_

" _Sumpahku, itu takkan pernah terulang lagi."_

" _Apa Seicchi tahu... aku... aku... aku hanya ingin terikat dengannya?"_

 _Untuk kesekian kalinya. Bukan yang pertama, namun selalu membuat Kehidupan membuka mata._

 _Menoreh senyum, kemudian merengkuh sinar terang Matahari dengan kedua tangannya._

 _Tangan-tangan Kehidupan._

" _Diterima."_

 _._

 _._

 _Mungkin Matahari bergantung penuh pada Kehidupan._

 _Namun teori lain mengatakan;_

 _Matahari adalah penentu keteraturan Hidup._

 _Dan satu hal yang selalu dicatat oleh Akashi Seijuurou;_

 _Matahari itu terlalu bersinar. Matahari itu selalu ceria. Matahari itu cerah._

 _Kise Ryouta adalah Mataharinya._

 _Orang bijak berkata;_

 _Tidak akan ada Kehidupan tanpa Matahari._

 _Untuk Seijuurou;_

 _Semua tak lagi berarti tanpa adanya Kise Ryouta di sisinya._

 _Ryouta, adalah satu-satunya keteraturan dalam hidupnya._

 _Kehidupannya._

 **「ＦＩＮ」**


End file.
